


Guessing Games

by liamdunbear



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arcades, Bisexuality, Derry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hawkins - Freeform, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other, Reddie, Richie is a little shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbear/pseuds/liamdunbear
Summary: Richie and Eddie are in love, so are Bill and Stan, most of the losers club isn't fully straight, so when the losers club go to Hawkins for a school year they try and see how long it takes the residents of Hawkins to figure out that the losers club is basically the Losers of LGBT club.





	Guessing Games

Richie Tozier wasn't just gonna deal with his parents, he stayed at The rest of the Losers' club houses respectively, staying at Eddie's two times a week at minimum, that was his goddamn boyfriend, why wouldn't he stay with him. When he stayed at Stan's he would be curled up in the closet and hiding behind the door until 6 am when he get up and climb out the window in his beanie, his hair would poor out under the hat.

Bill would let him sleep next to his bed, his parents barely noticed Bill so why not bring Richie over every Tuesday night, Monday's Mike would sneak him into a shed with a sleeping bag and a desk and food in a little box, sometimes extra clothes which ended up with Richie in lots of flannel and overalls.

Wednesdays with Beverly were rhe hardest, her dad had poker but he always checked in her at like 3 or 4 am, the teens would stay up smoking and they would always being air fresheners to get ride of the smell and Richie would hide under the bed when her father got home, most times he slept with his head stuck out from the closet. 

Thursday's Ben had him over, they watched MTV on Ben's t.v. and Richie slept on the couch in his living room. He stayed at Eddie's on Friday's and Saturday's. He would climb up the Kaspbraks window to Eddie's room and lay on his boyfriend's bed with him until minutes before his mother would wake up and Richie would jump out of the window basically half naked and with only one show before Sonia Kaspbrak checked on her son. 

Richie was at his house to grab his spare pair of glasses from his room when he heard his mother over the phone. "Yeah that little bastard will probably bring his band of losers with him, uh huh Karen. 7 of them including Richard.... wow okay.... probably..... yeah he's here right now. Bye Karen!" His mom said over enthusiastically. 

"What a bitch" his mother slammed the phone down on the table and yelled. "Richard!!!" To her son, Richie back pedaled down the steps and into the dining room where his mother was seated.

Basically he was moving to goddamn Hawkins for the school year. 

"But all my friends are here!" Richie had yelled, "bring those motherfuckers with you!" She said harshly, Richie ran to his phone and dialed Bev' s number angrily. "Beverly fucking Marsh go to barrens with the Club in 10 minutes" Then he hung up, his breathing ragged and short, breathing unevenly and peddling on his bike as fast as he could to the barrens.

The losers were already there, bikes trashed in a pile by a tree while Stan'a orange bike sat up on his stand. "Of fuck Richie your crying" Eddie and Bev were the only one's who knew of the trashmouth's home life, his parents abusive tendices.

"I am?" Richie asked himself, rubbing at his eyes only to slam into his thick glasses, he swore as the glasses fell and he stepped forward and heard them crack. "We fuck me" Richie swore, Eddie was pulling him to a log and holding him, barely being able to put his tiny arm over the shoulders of his friend. 

"I'm moving to Indiana" Richie said soflty, his voice was above a whisper but to low for them to barely hear. "Your what?" Ben asked sharply. "My mom. Fucked herself over, sending me to Indiana" Richie started trying to compose himself, his breathing was normal and simple. 

"I don't wanna go there alone" he whispered. "I'll fucking go then. Not another member of the losers club is getting left behind" Eddie said, he held his boyfriend's hand with his own and Bev looked about ready to cry. 

"Yeah I will too. My dad wouldn't give a shit" Bev said again to her bestfriend. "Y-yeah me t-t-too parents don't fuh-fuh-fucking care" Bill stuttered. "I'll ask my Pop maybe on the weekends and trips. I have duties on the farm ya know?" Mike chuckled, Ben looked solemn, "I don't really think my ma would notice but I'll ask" Ben nodded. All eyes on Stan, who stared at the tree like it had hurt him, like it had hurt his friends, like he was trying to blow it up with the mind powers he didn't have.

"After that fucking clown. I-I need to get the fuck out of Derry for a little while. I'm in" Stan said nodding at the group.

And that's how the seven of them had like 5 bags each on an empty bus to Hawkins Indiana. "I cannot believe my pops letting me do this" Mike rubbed his hands on his overalls. 

"I can't believe Eddie's mom even let me go, considering I give her that good loving almost every night" Richie thursted next to his boyfriend and Bev and Eddie looked at him and said "Beep beep Richie" Richie just rolled his eyes abd leaned to look out the window, Eddie laid his body over top his boyfriends and hoped for sleep.

"Eds" Richie whispered. "Don't fucking call me that and what?" Eddie said pissed off. "Your fanny pack is sticking into my spleen" Bev snorted from behind them and made a grab for Richie hand between tge bus seats, he grabbed it and fell asleep cuddling Eddie and giving him Hickeys while Bev took Polaroids of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short and shit but i need to get this out because i don't want to lose all the tags I have so yeah, bye!!!


End file.
